


Cure to Sleep

by Kuewnasi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Horrible use at German accents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Medic playing the violin acts as a bedtime lullaby for the Scout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The BLU Scout groaned quietly, as tired as his body was, it still refused to sleep. His hands rubbing over his forehead, as his feet mindlessly took over, directing the Scout to the Medic room, hoping the older man would be there with a cure. Hell, Scout knew he’d be given hell if he remains horribly sleepy tomorrow, being sloppy on the job would mean earning a drill from the Soldier- shouts, pushups and shit like that.

Scout silently winced at that, he’d die at the thought of Soldier yelling into his ear 24/7.

He blinked, after coming to realize he have arrived to the Medic Bay, empty with deserted pale aqua chairs waiting outside the large door. A sigh of relief spill from his lips, tugging upwards to a hopeful smile, ‘hope doc is here…’ the Scout thought tiredly. As he walks further towards the door, his bandaged hands coming to knock on it. 

A small violin sound erupted from the entrance. Scout froze momentarily, startled as his body took a few steps back. His eyes flew open, wide and awake at the grey doors.

The music continued to hum, unaware of his intruding presence.

The Scout breathed slowly, lowering his stance. Cautiously, the runner shifts towards the door, pressing his ear against the cool metal, and the music sounded clearer.

The strokes of the violin strings became apparent, ranging from high to low as they blended beautifully. The Scout couldn’t help but smiled, nostalgia grew in the pit of his stomach as memories of him spending time with his ma flooded in. 

The times when they would listen to the orchestra or other classical music on the radio- a specific moment that the Scout wouldn’t dare spill to the rest of his brothers, something they would torment him endlessly. It was ma who bought him to like this kind of music, the fact that she doesn’t have any daughters to listen with; the Scout thought he could take their non-existing places and she never looked so pleased, looking less lonely.

And now, the Scout couldn’t stop smiling, falling victim to the elegant music, a large contrast to the sounds of bullets, explosions and screams since his arrival in Teufort.

Feeling his eyelids dripping, the Scout quickly placed himself in one of the seats. He leaned back, head against the eggshell wall. Sitting quietly, his ears keenly hearing the violin notes.

Slowly, gradually, the Scout finally shuts his blue eyes until all he can see is darkness.  
The violin sounds continued to drone on.


	2. Chapter 2

Medic has always preferred to play his beloved violin in the Bay. The way it has been built wide gave that echoing effect, the way the violin notes bounce back, sounding elegantly clear against his ears. Not only that, he couldn’t help but also further entertain his pet doves- his main audience as they sat quietly and eyes glued on him playing. 

And right now, the Medic’s soft smile didn’t fail to falter as he came to the final note, long and deep as if it could vibrate the pale walls. Silence follows, and the white birds chirped and cooed.

“Vell, that would all vor today,” the Medic quietly spoke, as he gently place the wooden violin and bow back into the black case, shelving it back into one of his cabinets.

The doves loudly fussed, their wings flapped rapidly but the doctor just shook his head.   
“Now, now it’z late. I can play tomorrow or zhe day after, okay liebe?” He promised, his lips curled more as they chirp excitedly, unable to wait for his next performance.

He then went up to them, stroking their heads and whispered a gentle goodnight. They cooed softly back, their beady eyes began to drip as they huddle close for warmth. 

Medic chuckled at the endearing sight, adjusting his shirt as he walked towards the main switch, flicking it and the room suddenly went immensely dark. He repeated his goodnights as he quietly steps out of the Bay, and turns, pushing the door close as softly and firmly as possible.

As he turned to the hallway, his lips suddenly dipped into a frown.

Oddly enough, the Scout has been waiting.

Well, not consciously. Rather, he is sleeping. The boy’s arms were crossed, his head leaning against the wall as his body shift slightly, as if tossing in his bed with his eyes firmly shut. His mouth slightly parted and the drool threatens to spill.

How adorable, Medic dryly thought as he took quiet steps towards the sleeping boy, “Scout?” The older man attempted to wake him, shaking his lithe shoulders lightly. 

The Scout whined in response as he turned his body away, mumbling unintelligent gibberish, “five more minutes ma…” Medic rolled his eyes, although his lips threatened to tug upwards at the childish display. Still, the questions remain on what drove the Scout to come to his bay in the middle of the night. 

The Medic shook that thought aside, the boy needed to be in his own bed now.

\- - - - - -

The distance to Scout’s room wasn’t troublesome, as the boy’s weight wasn’t much of a bother on the Medic’s back.

Soundlessly as possibly, the Medic pried the door open. A lit messy room greeted him.

The Medic couldn’t help but cringed. Mein gott, don’t the boy ever learn to clean up his own room? Medic’s crossed eyes immediately locked onto the scattered clothes and few Bonk cans on the floor, it was as Scout just thrown them aimlessly as he pleased. The Medic mentally added this to his to-do list, not caring if the Scout dares to object.

Cautiously, the Medic tip-toed as he avoided stepping on the Scout’s belongings (with the exception of the cans) and heaved a relief as he could finally tuck the boy in, carefully pulling the sheets up to the latter’s chin. 

A small smile tore out on the boy’s face, immediately curling into a ball in the blue sheets. The Medic gave a small chuckle, bringing his hand to stroke the Scout’s hair. 

“Gude nacht, scout,” the older man whispered warmly. Repeating his quiet steps towards the door, he flicked off the switch. 

The click echoed faintly. Darkness suddenly engulfed the room.

The Scout continued to sleep, as he swift lightly in the tangled blankets, oblivious to the other’s presence. Or the sound of the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

“Uh, doc?” The Scout finally spoke, blankly staring into the Medic’s back.

Said man who is now fussing over his messy room, picking up empty Bonk! Cans into a garbage bin bag along with other scattered rubbish that the young man didn’t bother to clean up himself. The doctor’s professional coat was off, leaving him in his vest jacket underneath and his white sleeves rolled up, the blue gloves nowhere in sight.

The sight immediately reminded the youth of his mother. He said this out-loud and the older man just grunted.

“I’m sure any mozher would cry at the sight of your room, Scout”, Medic rolled his eyes as he continued his business. 

“Surely, your’s would have done zhe same?”

Scout just laughed, “nah, she stopped sometime ago.” 

It was true, his ma quit after countless times, noticing how he and his brothers’ rooms fail to be isolated of any objects and long destined to be horded. She only cleaned up so that the rooms didn’t get any worst- horribly cluttered that is.

He spoke of this and the Medic raised an eyebrow, clearly amused as he pretended to cringe in horror and his body shook in feign fright while Scout laughed again.

“A strong women, she must be. Taking care of- how many siblings did you have again?”

“Seven. All dudes also.”

Medic shook his head, his lips tugged into a smile, evidently impressed. A sudden fleeting thought escaped his mind.

“Tell me, Scout”, the Medic called out, “did your mozher influenced you into hearing violin music?”

The youth immediately flushed, his pale face tinted with pink as frantic stutters flew out of his mouth. “Say what, doc! You’d think I listen to that gay-ass-!” 

“Then pray tell me what you were doing zhat night?” The older man cut in, the piercing question held a teasing tone.

Scout froze. “I-uh-um-”, the boy could only stammer, fiddling his bandaged hands and suddenly finding interest on the floor.

“I was tired! Alright!” He finally cried out, still embarrassed to the boot as he tried to bore holes into the Medic with narrow, glaring eyes.

Medic only chuckled, “you’re welcome to visit, Scout. I’m sure the pigeons wouldn’t mind an additional audience member.” He kindly offered, ignoring the youth’s (failing) protests.


End file.
